5th Generation (“5G”) mobile communications depend on millimeter-wave frequencies (e.g., >24 GHz). Generally, to establish a wireless link at millimeter-wave frequencies in portable devices, there are few, if any, alternatives other than using an antenna array. However, due to space constraints in portable devices, it is difficult to incorporate multiple antenna elements to form the antenna array. For example, positioning the antenna array, in the device, so that it concentrates radiation of radio waves towards a device display can cause significant gain reduction due to interference with the device display and intermediary device components. Additionally, positioning the antenna array so that it concentrates radiation of radio waves towards a wearer's hand or other body part can cause significant gain reduction due to interference with the wearer's body part. Also, incorporating the antenna array in a relatively small form factor, dictated by the device dimensions, makes it more difficult to satisfy phase and amplitude control requirements.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.